Alcool triste, alcool gay
by Zephineange
Summary: Rémus Lupin épouse Lucius Malfoy... Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les témoins soient les meilleurs amis du monde... Alors qui accueille-t-on les bras grands ouverts ? La Sainte Bouteille pardi ! RL/LM, SS/SB, HP/DM
1. Chapitre 1

**Alcool triste, alcool gay**

**Disclaimer :** A l'instar de Clark Kent et de Peter Parker, j'ai une identité secrète et on me connait plus généralement sous le nom de J.K... Non, bien sûr, les persos et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, je ne revendique que l'histoire (je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs... ^^) et je remercie du fond du coeur la véritable auteur...

**Rating :** Pour l'instant K+, on verra plus tard si ça change... ^^

**Couples :** HP/DM, RL/LM, SS/SB

**Note aux lecteurs (et pas aux patates) :** Cette fic traite de relations homosexuelles, comprenez, bienvenue à la gay pride ! Je suis sûre que dans le monde réel, il n'y a aurait pas autant de couples gays dans un même groupe mais bon... Vive les fanfictions ! Donc, ceux qui ont confondu Draco M. avec Ginny W., vous pouvez continuer à lire mais bon, c'est à vos risques et périls... ^^

**Dédicace :** Je dédis cette fic à la personne sans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour, j'ai nommé...Fidget ! Alors merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait découvrir les fanfictions et de m'avoir encouragée dans mon projet...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

_**Cuisine du 12, square Grimaud, 19h :**_

« Mais Moony...

« Il n'y a pas de «mais» Sirius. Je me marie dans une semaine et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Prends exemple sur Harry. Il n'a pas fait d'objections ridicules, n'a pas tenté de me faire changer d'avis et, surtout, ne me détruit pas les tympans en beuglant.

« Je ne beugle pas ! _Silence radio._ Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Regarde qui tu vas épouser ! T'es-tu seulement demandé si ce n'était pas une farce de plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce Mangemort te jouerait un tour pendable ! Et puis, une semaine, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que c'est qu'une _semaine _? Ça va passer affreusement vite ! Tu verras, tu regretteras ta vie de célibataire et votre mariage va tourner au pugilat quotidien en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch !

« Siri... J'ai confiance en Lucius. Et puis, ne m'en veut pas mais... C'est délicat à dire... En fait, le mariage est prévu depuis plus de deux mois... Vous deux êtes les derniers que je mets au courant car c'est votre réaction que j'appréhendais le plus. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que vous ne fassiez annuler la cérémonie.

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que TOUT LE MONDE était au courant sauf Harry et moi ? Tu te fiches de nous Rémus c'est ça ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? »

Devant le silence de son ami, Sirius soupira de désespoir et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Il posa ses coudes sur la table de la cuisine et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Tout son être respirait le malheur le plus absolu.

« Sirius... Ne prend pas cet air d'enfant battu. Ça marche peut-être avec ton filleul mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Il y a longtemps que Lucius et moi sommes ensembles tu sais...

« Vas-y Rem, achève-moi. Dis-moi que ça fait dix ans que vous vivez une relation aussi intense que secrète, que vous avez déjà adopté des enfants aux quatre coins du monde et que vous avez fait un Serment Inviolable en vous jurant une fidélité éternelle.

« Je vois. Étant donné que tu as décidé de te montrer plus borné et stupide qu'un véracrasse, je vais commencer par le plus absurde. Non, Lucius et moi n'avons pratiqué ensembles aucun sortilège s'apparentant de près ou de loin à la Magie Noire. Non, nous n'avons pas _encore _adopté d'enfants. Ne fait pas cette tête Siri, tu as très bien entendu, nous avons effectivement décidé de commencer des démarches après le mariage. Lucius a même une autre idée mais il ne préfère pas en parler pour l'instant. Quant à la durée de notre relation... Et bien, tu vois le pari que nous avions fait avec James avant sa propre union avec Lily ?

« Attends voir... Tu parles de celui concernant le nombre de bars qu'on arriverait à écumer avant de nous écrouler ivres morts et d'appeler Lily pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher ? Je me souviens très bien, c'était le soir de son enterrement de vie de garçon... Mais quel rapport avec Malfoy ? Tu étais bourré quand tu as commencé à sortir avec lui ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses remarque...

« Ce que tu peux être obtus ! Et appelle-le Lucius nom d'un chien !

« C'était petit ça Rémy.

« Bref, ne nous éloignons pas trop du sujet veux-tu ? En fait je parlais plutôt du défi que nous avions lancé à James quand il nous avait demandé de l'aider à écrire ses cartes d'invitation.

« Le dé... Argh ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! C'est de ma faute si mon pauvre et innocent petit Moony a été perverti par un vil Serpentard ! Honte sur moi et sur ma famille !

« Vu que tu es aussi gay qu'Elton John, ne cherche pas c'est un moldu, ta famille est et risque d'être assez réduite, mais bon, si tu tiens tant que ça à culpabiliser... Effectivement, TU avais dit à James qu'il n'oserait pas inviter les Serpentard de notre promotion à son mariage. Résultat, il s'est vexé et a décidé de te prouver le contraire. Il y avait donc Lucius, sa femme et Snape ce soir là. Ce sont les seuls qui ont répondu présents, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Tous les autres, ou presque, étaient des Mangemorts... Enfin, toujours est-il que c'est à partir de cette soirée que nous avons commencé à nous voir autrement que comme de vagues connaissances si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Tu n'as quand même pas...

« Sirius Orion Black ! Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, et accessoirement plus grand que moi d'une tête, je peux t'assurer que tu l'aurais sentie passer celle-là ! Espèce de dépravé ! Pour qui tu me prends ! C'est pas croyable ça ! Je ne peux jamais discuter sérieusement avec toi sans que tu ne glisse tôt ou tard un sous-entendu gros comme toi dans la conversation !

« Euh... Moony, je ne parlais pas de ce dont tu crois que je parlais... Je voulais juste manifester mon étonnement face à ta capacité à _parler _avec un Serpentard que tu ne devais pas porter plus que cela dans ton coeur à l'époque sans l'insulter. C'est tout. C'est toi qui est parti au quart de tour... Serais-tu en manque par hasard ? Ton homme aurait-il décider de respecter les traditions et de ne plus te toucher avant la nuit de noce ? », ajouta Sirius avec un sourire lubrique.

Rémus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouilla :

« Je... Non... Ce n'est... Je ne... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire que... Mais d'habitude, c'est toujours ce que tu fais alors j'ai peut-être réagi un peu violemment...

« Un peu violemment ? Rémy, on aurait dit une réaction de pucelle effarouchée... J'aurais donc vu juste sans le savoir ?...

« Idiot va... En fait, Lucius et moi avons vraiment beaucoup discuté ce soir là... Narcissa venait de lui annoncer a future naissance de son fils et il avait un peu peur de devenir comme son propre père, qui, si je me souviens bien n'était pas un modèle en ce qui concerne l'éducation des enfants... Je crois qu'il avait juste besoin d'une oreille attentive au départ, c'est après que son intérêt pour moi a évolué...

« Bien sûr. Et comme par hasard, son oreille attentive était, petit un, un Gryffondor, petit deux, un loup-garou et petit trois, un ex-Maraudeur. Tu espères faire gober ça à qui ? Il a juste remarqué que tu étais un des plus beaux célibataire de la soirée... Mais comme c'est un gentleman, il ne t'a pas abordé comme un bourrin. Je pense que c'est bien plus tard qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu pourrais éventuellement être autre chose qu'un plan cul... Si tant est qu'il y en ait eu entre vous n'est ce pas mon petit Moony ?

« Siri ! Tu es un vrai gamin ! Arrête ça ! Si ça continue, je demande à Fol-Œil de m'emmener à l'autel à ta place !

« …

« Euh... Sirius ? Ça va ?

« …

« Je plaisantais pour Fol-Œil tu sais ? Tu es la personne qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi alors il est évident que c'est toi qui m'y conduira...

« …

« Sirius dit quelque chose...

« Quelque chose.

« C'est pas drôle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

« Je viens juste d'apprendre que non seulement mon petit frère de coeur allait épouser le Diable mais qu'en plus c'est moi qui le remettrai entre ses griffes...

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dramatises tout... Je suis sûre que si tu avais pris la peine de parler à Lucius, tu te serais rendu compte que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien...

« Je le sais. Le pire c'est que je le sais. Mais tout comme je sais que Snape est un être sexué, plutôt pas mal dans son genre d'ailleurs, il est des choses que je n'arrive pas encore à reconnaître... Mais ça viendra Rémy, ne t'en fais pas, pour toi, un jour, j'arriverai _peut-être _à passer outre nos multiples différents...

_ « _Très émouvant Sirius. Vraiment. J'ai failli verser une larme. Non, plus sérieusement, tu acceptes de me servir de témoin et de parent à mon mariage ? S'il te plaît Siri... »

Devant la moue adorable de son ami d'enfance, l'animagus ne pût rien faire. Il n'avait jamais compris comment celui-ci pouvait passer d'un air agacé et sarcastique à une expression si infantile en si peu de temps... Il en aurait presque plaint le futur époux d'ailleurs... Presque.

_ « _Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours... Rémus, j'accepte. Mais à une condition.

« Qui est … ?

« Je veux qu'il y ait _beaucoup _de Whisky Pur Feu à la réception qui aura lieu après la cérémonie. »

_**Chambre d'Harry, 12, square Grimaud, 19h30 :**_

Harry était allongé sur son lit et regardait le baldaquin avec le regard vague qu'ont ceux qui ont l'esprit ailleurs. Il repensait à la manière dont Rémus leur avait annoncé son mariage.

_« Et ben t'en fais une tête Moony ! On dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud ! »_

_ Rémus regarda Sirius avec un air sérieux et franchement réprobateur. _

_ « Oh ça va... Si on peut plus rigoler..._

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rémy ? »_

_ Contrairement à son parrain, Harry avait vite compris que quelque chose contrariait le loup-garou. Et au vu de son expression, cela semblait grave, ou du moins assez préoccupant pour lui ôter son sourire rieur... _

_ « J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous devriez vous asseoir. Tous les deux. »_

_ Sirius et Harry approchèrent deux chaises et s'assirent autour de la table, en face de Rémus. Celui-ci prit la parole après un silence court, mais pesant._

_ « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Dans une semaine, je me marie avec l'homme que j'aime et je... je voudrais que vous soyez mes témoins. »_

_ Rémus baissa la tête et se tordit les mains, nerveux. Les deux autres hommes, abasourdis, s'entre-regardèrent avant de se fendre tous les deux d'un immense sourire. Sirius s'exclama :_

_ « C'était pour ça que tu disparaissais ! Je me disais aussi qu'il devait y avoir une histoire de coeur derrière tes absences à répétition ! Et dire que tu avais l'air de vouloir nous annoncer ta mort prochaine ! Ce n'était pas si terrible... Si tu savais comme je suis content pour toi Moony ! Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul... »_

_ Harry acquiesca vivement :_

_ « Exactement ! Il était temps que ça t'arrive ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à caser Sirius... » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_ « Eh ! Je ne te permets pas gamin ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Et puis, si je m'abuse, ta dernière aventure commence à dater un peu... C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'immiscer dans tes affaires... »_

_ Sirius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et Harry piqua un fard. Rémus se détendit en sentant un poids énorme s'enlever de ses épaules. Il ajouta, soulagé :_

_ « Donc ça ne vous dérange pas que j'épouse un homme ?_

_ « Étant donné que nous sommes, mon filleul et moi, du même bord que toi, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions t'en vouloir..._

_ « Et puis, ajouta Harry, tu es adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux. _

_ « À la limite, si nous devions t'en vouloir pour quelque chose, ce serait de ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt... Une semaine, c'est court quand même... Qui est l'heureux élu au fait ? Je crois que c'est par là qu'on aurait dû commencer..._

_ « Je sens que ça ne va pas vous plaire..._

_ « Oh allez... Tu nous prends pour qui, on n'est pas des modèles d'intolérance quand même... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu épousais Snape, ou pire, Malfoy... »_

_ Rémus blêmit légèrement et finit par dire d'une voix sans timbre :_

_ « C'est lui. _

_ « Luy ? Connais pas. Il travaille au Ministère ? Tu sais qui c'est Harry ? »_

_ Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de dénégation._

_ « Non, je voulais dire, c'est lui. C'est Lucius Malfoy. C'est avec lui que je vais me marier samedi. »_

_ Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la cuisine du 12, square Grimaud. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry finit par se lever. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rémus et lui demanda :_

_ « Est-ce que cet homme te rend heureux Rém' ?_

_ « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser._

_ « Bien. Alors compte sur moi pour être ton témoin. Mais si jamais un jour il te fait du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je t'assure que l'Angleterre ne sera pas assez grande pour le cacher à ma colère._

_ « Merci Harry. Merci de lui donner une chance. »_

_ Le brun eut un petit sourire triste et quitta la pièce. En montant les escaliers, il entendit un bruit de chaise renversée et les cris de Sirius qui était enfin sortit de sont état d'ébahissement total._

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il était heureux pour Rémus, évidement, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un serpent tel que Lucius Malfoy pouvait être considéré comme un homme aimable (nda : cet adjectif est employé ici au sens le plus strict du terme, c'est-à-dire comme un homme «susceptible d'être aimé». Je sers à rien... ^^'). Non, en fait il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait considérer Lucius Malfoy comme un homme tout court. Sincèrement, il s'agissait de la personne la plus froide, la plus impitoyable et la plus insupportable qu'il lui avait été donnée de rencontrer. Mis à part son fils, bien entendu. En pensant à Draco Malfoy, Harry frissonna et se força à reprendre le cours de sa pensée.

Il ne voyait pas ce que son père adoptif trouvait au blond. Bon, depuis qu'Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une des (trop) nombreuses batailles de la Guerre, il ne dénigrait plus les Nés-Moldus. Un point pour lui. Mais il avait toujours un mal visible avec les Weasley. Balle au centre. Surtout depuis que son fils avait eu une liaison avec Charlie d'ailleurs... Finalement, un point pour lui quand même, Harry n'avait pas du tout apprécié non plus cette relation... (nda : On se demande pourquoi...) Ensuite... Bon, il avait été un des espions les plus efficaces de la guerre avec Snape et c'était en grande partie grâce à lui que les deux derniers horcruxes avaient été détruits. Un autre point. Et puis, il avait entendu dire au ministère que la loi sur la réhabilitation active des loup-garous était passée essentiellement grâce à son appui...financier dirons-nous. Quoique maintenant, il savait pourquoi... Encore un point... D'un point de vue physique, rien à dire. Ce mec était beau comme le dieu soleil en personne et, au regard de ce qui était visible par dessus ses robes, super bien foutu aussi... Rahhh ! Ce type devait quand même avoir des défauts quelque part non ? Par exemple, Harry était sûr qu'il devait avoir des dizaines de conquêtes en dehors de Rémus ! Mais bien sûr ! Il devait le tromper, c'était obligatoire ! Malfoy était connu dans tout le Ministère pour ses frasques... Mouais... Si Harry devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était plutôt de l'autre dont on parlait. Du fils. Malfoy senior s'était fait plutôt discret après la mort de sa femme, tuée par le Lord Noir au début de la Guerre pour trahison. Pauvre femme. Harry se souvenait encore de la mine décomposée de Draco quand il avait appris la nouvelle... Mais depuis quand l'appelait-il Draco ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Harry ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Tu étais en train de parler de la quasi-perfect...des tas de défauts du père ! Pas de la perfection du fils !

Harry gémit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Après quelques minutes de blâme silencieux, durant lesquelles il s'évertua à ne penser à aucun homme dont le nom de famille aurait commencé par M et se serait terminé par -alfoy, il alla se préparer pour la nuit. En s'endormant, Harry se dit brièvement que Lucius Malfoy serait tout de même beaucoup plus beau s'il avait les cheveux plus courts et les yeux plus gris. S'il avait vingt ans de moins aussi... Sur ces douces pensées, Harry sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

_**Chambre de Sirius Black, 12, square Grimaud, 22h30 :**_

Pensif, Sirius regardait les arabesques compliquées du manteau de sa cheminée en buvant un verre de liqueur de poire. Il venait de finir de dîner avec Rémus, Harry s'étant apparemment endormi assez tôt sans manger, et celui-ci lui avait appris qui seraient les témoins de Malfoy. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Snape aussi rapidement et d'aussi près surtout. Dire qu'il avait failli réussir à l'oublier. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre il y avait de cela quatre ans et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Sirius ricana à cette preuve évidente de sa propre mauvaise foi et finit son verre. Il se resservit et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Le mariage de Rémus était sans doute un signe. Le fait que son meilleur ami épouse l'ancien leader des Serpentard devait lui montrer qu'une alliance entre deux membres des maisons rivales était possible. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il cachait ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour son vieil ennemi. Tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié le moment où ses sentiments avaient changé. Il ricana de nouveau et vida son verre d'une traite. Il faisait le fier devant son filleul mais il n'en menait pas large. Ce soir, dans son grand fauteuil, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il n'osait plus espérer. Il n'avait jamais aussi mal représenté sa maison. Et sa famille. Les ancêtres devaient bien rire de lui de là où ils étaient. Surtout sa mère. Un Black qui n'obtient pas ce qu'il désire plus que tout au monde et qui, de surcroît, a l'alcool triste, ils ne devaient pas en voir tout les jours.

**_À suivre..._**

En espérant que ça vous aura plus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Ou plus tôt, ça dépendra de mon inspiration...et de votre bon vouloir ! Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

**Alcool triste, alcool gay**

**Note aux lecteurs :** Je pense, du moins je l'espère pour vous parce que sinon vous risquez de ne rien comprendre, que vous avez lu le chapitre 1. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire que je remette tout le blabla. Qui a dit si ? Personne ? Ah bon. C'est pas bon signe quand on entend des voix non ? Je vais m'arrêter je crois... Ah, et j'oubliais, il y a un vague soupçon de sous-entendu de Mpreg dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas flagrant mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! ^^

**Dédicace :** Je re-dédicace ma fic à fidjet parce que, comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté si vous avez bonne mémoire, j'ai fait une faute absolument im-par-don-nable à son nom... Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Désolée fidjet...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 **

_**Salon bleu, Manoir Malfoy, 19h :**_

Severus Snape avait connu beaucoup de situations étranges dans sa vie et avait vu énormément de choses qui en auraient fait frémir plus d'un, mais la vision de son meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêtant à faire mourir son fils d'une attaque cardiaque en lui annonçant son mariage prochain avec un loup-garou de Gryffondor lui donnait des frissons et des sueurs froides. (nda : Je fais peut-être des phrases un petit peu longues moi... ^^) Lui était au courant depuis longtemps. Depuis Poudlard en fait. Il se souvenait encore du jour ou, pris d'une crise de somnambulisme aigüe, Lucius était allé déclarer sa flamme à l'élu de son coeur au pied de la tour Gryffondor. Le lendemain, la rumeur s'était répandue dans la Grande Salle que quelqu'un avait juré un amour éternel au jeune Lupin la nuit précédente. Le plus drôle pour Severus avait été de voir que Lucius, loin de se souvenir de la nuit passée, avait été jusqu'à être jaloux du dit «quelqu'un». Ce jour là, l'austère Severus crut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de rire. Sa crise redoublant quand il croisait Rémus au détour d'un couloir...ce qui arriva souvent. Dans l'après-midi, lassé, le blond finit par l'emmener à l'infirmerie. C'est sur le chemin que Severus révéla à Lucius la cause de son hilarité. Avant de repartir de plus belle en ayant vu la tête de son futur ex-meilleur ami...

Severus sourit à ces vieux souvenirs et reprit un visage impassible quand Lucius, qui avait enfin compris que c'était le moment pour lui d'être inquiet, le regarda d'un air affolé.

« Et si jamais il n'accepte pas que j'aime un homme ? S'il ne veut plus me voir à cause de ça ? Severus, je ne le supporterai pas... Et s'il estime que je ne devrai pas remplacer sa mère ? Et s'il ne s'entendait pas bien avec Rémus ? Pire ! S'il le détestait ? Tu sais que ça arrive souvent ces choses là... Sauf que ce ne sera pas une belle-mère mais un beau-père... »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de rassurer un Lucius qui commençait à avoir des airs de femme enceinte avec ses changements d'humeur. Il blêmit légèrement à cette pensée en espérant que son ami n'ait pas fait de bêtise...

« Draco est compréhensif... Il n'est plus le petit blondinet arrogant de ses débuts à Poudlard... Pas de cette tête avec moi Lucius, tu sais que j'ai raison. Il savait très bien que ton mariage avec Narcissa était organisé entre vos deux familles depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y a jamais eu entre vous que de l'amitié. Tu l'as pleurée longtemps. Plus longtemps que ce à quoi il s'attendait, au vu de ce qu'il connaissait de votre histoire, j'en suis sûr. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui pourrait faire un quelconque commentaire sur ta relation avec ton loup... Quand on voit les siennes... Il en est à combien là ?

« 23.

« Tu vois ? Et il a pas mal de garçons dans le lot, je peux te l'assurer... Rien que son escapade en Roumanie avec Charlie Weasley aurait dû te prouver qu'il n'aura rien contre ton orientation...

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Je préfèrerai encore que mon fils épouse Potter plutôt que ce Poil-de-Carotte en puissance ! Il est présentable en société lui au moins... Un dresseur de dragons ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! »

Severus grimaça, il ne pensait pas que le sujet soit encore sensible après tout ce temps... Et puis, il n'était pas sûr que son filleul partage le point de vue de son père en ce qui concernait Potter... Heureusement, Lucius revint rapidement au sujet initial de la conversation.

« De toute façon, qu'il accepte que j'aime un homme est une chose, qu'il accepte Rémus en est une autre...

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Tout le monde aime Lupin... Ça m'écorche de le dire mais d'un point de vue objectif, c'est un type très fréquentable et appréciable. Pour un Gryffondor j'entends. Qui plus est, il a beaucoup aidé Draco, quand...Narcissa est morte. Il a été un véritable soutien pour lui à ce moment là. Je pense que, même si ce n'est pas l'amitié du siècle entre eux, ils se supportent néanmoins assez pour rester dans la même pièce voire pour discuter ensemble... Si tu avais épousé Potter, je ne dis pas, mais Lupin, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, je te l'assure. »

Lucius sourit à son ami pour son soutien et se dirigea vers le bar pour sortir une bouteille de Whisky et trois verres. À ce moment, un elfe de maison vêtu d'un uniforme de serveur (résultat du travail de Miss Grang...Mme. Weasley, Severus n'arriverait décidément jamais à s'y faire) apparut dans un pop.

« Maître Malfoy Monsieur, Maître Draco Malfoy Monsieur est rentré, dois-je lui dire de vous retrouver dans le Salon Bleu, Maître Malfoy Monsieur ?

« Faîtes Charly, faîtes. » (nda : ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ? Moi aussi... XD)

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Lucius, qui jusque là avait été à peu près maître de lui, commença à trembler légèrement. Severus soupira et entreprit de verser l'alcool dans les verres et d'en tendre un à son ami. Celui-ci l'avala cul-sec et Severus s'empressa de le remplir de nouveau. Alors que Lucius allait réitérer son geste, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy entra.

Il portait un costume moldu gris anthracite, une chemise blanche et une cravate vert et argent. Dans un souci de se différencier de son père, il avait cesser de se faire pousser les cheveux à la fin de la guerre et les portait maintenant relativement courts, à l'exception d'une mèche qu'il laissait retomber devant ses yeux. Il s'était fait percer l'oreille droite (sous l'influence d'un de ses ex, on se demande lequel) et celle-ci était ornée d'une émeraude assortie à la couleur de sa cravate (et d'autre chose mais c'est une surprise...) Bref, il était à tomber.

« Bonsoir père, Severus. Vous vouliez me voir ?

« Bonsoir Draco. Assied-toi je te prie. Un verre ?

« Ce n'est pas de refus, j'ai eu une journée de folie au Ministère. », dit-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir se trouvant autour de la table basse et en prenant le verre que lui tendait son parrain. « Hermione a tenu à ce que nous bouclions le dossier sur les demi-géants avant le dîner. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de recueils de lois plus vieux que Merlin lui-même que nous avons dû lire pour la satisfaire. Cette femme est folle ! », et, à l'instar de son père, il vida son verre d'une traite.

« Draco, ce dont j'ai à te parler ce soir est très important pour moi, et je voudrais que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours autant. »

À ces mots, Severus eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la cheminée. Dans le genre entrée en matière pourrie, Lucius avait fait vraiment très fort. On aurait dit qu'il avait lu les pires bouquins de thérapie pour les couples moldus avec enfant(s) qui se séparaient... Il craignait le pire pour la suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es malade ? Tu es tout pâle... C'est si grave que ça ?

« Ça dépend du point de vue... », grommela Severus.

« Je vais me remarier. Avec un homme. Dans une semaine. »

Bingo ! Lucius avait bel et bien réussi à faire pire. Severus envisagea sérieusement d'abréger les souffrances de son ami. À la manière moldue. Avec un _fringue._ Mais il préféra faire quelque chose de moins salissant et vida à son tour son verre. Après un bref instant de stupéfaction, c'est-à-dire environ un millième de seconde en langage malfoyen, Draco se reprit et dit :

« Enfin. Je n'en pouvais plus de la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans une pièce à chaque fois que tu étais avec Lupin. Félicitations. Je suppose que je suis un des témoins ? »

Dire que les deux ex-Serpentard étaient surpris serait un euphémisme. Lucius resta figé de stupeur durant quelques secondes, le comble pour un Malfoy, et Severus en lâcha son verre, vide, heureusement.

« Quoi ? Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ? Tu étais peut-être discret mais je suis ton fils et un Malfoy. Tu ne m'as pas appris à détecter toute forme de mimique faciale depuis mon plus jeune âge pour que je laisse échapper celles de mon propre père. J'ai bien vu comme ton visage s'éclairait dès que le nom de Lupin était mentionné dans une conversation ou comme tu semblais pressé de faire ton rapport à Grimaud durant la guerre. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans que j'ai de forts soupçons qui se sont transformés en certitudes récemment. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais tendance à interrompre les conversations juste en arrivant au bout d'un couloir. Surprenant non ? Je dois être un des derniers à être mis au courant, mais je ne suis pas Potter, je sais deviner quand on me cache quelque chose. Je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard pour rien. », conclut-il avec un sourire en se resservant un verre et en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Lucius se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Et...ça ne te dérange pas ? Que je me remarie je veux dire...

« Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il n'y avait rien entre Maman et toi et je préfère que tu ais choisis Lupin plutôt qu'un autre. Je pense que vous irez bien ensemble. Il n'y a qu'à voir les regards qu'il te lance quand tu as le dos tourné... »

Draco sirota lentement son verre en regardant son père d'un air malicieux et demanda de nouveau :

« Et pour les témoin, qui avez-vous choisi ?

« Pour moi, il y aura Severus et toi. Pour les alliances, je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je vais demander à ta cousine Nymphadora. Elle fait partie de la famille de ta mère et ce serait un bon compromis je pense... Quant aux témoins de Rémus. Il a décidé de demander à Potter et à Black, qui est censé le mener à l'autel mais comme il devait leur en parler aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé... Il doit m'appeler par cheminette dans la soirée. »

Lucius se tut et s'absorba dans la contemplation des flammes. Draco et Severus comprirent et se retirèrent discrètement de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage d'un homme apparut dans la cheminée.

« Lucius, c'est Rémus. Je ne te dérange pas ?

« Pas du tout, Sev' et Draco viennent de sortir. Tu veux venir ?

« J'arrive. »

Le visage disparut et Lucius sourit. Des flammes vertes illuminèrent le salon et Rémus Lupin sortit de la cheminée. Le fait qu'il n'y ait presque pas de poussière sur sa robe dénotait une grande habitude de l'utilisation de ce moyen de transport. Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit à la vue de loup-garou et il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Plusieurs baisers et une cape en moins plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps Lu', j'ai promis à Sirius que je dînerais avec lui et Harry sous prétexte que, je cite, « je préfèrerais sans doute ta compagnie à la leur après mon mariage ».

« Il n'a pas tort remarque...

« Lucius, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner trop d'eux... Sirius est la première vraie famille que j'ai eue avec James et Lily.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver de très bon arguments pour te garder près de moi... », dit-il en commençant à mordiller le cou de son amant.

« Mmmh... J'en suis persuadé... » Il se tut quelques minutes et reprit. « Comment Draco a-t-il réagi ? »

« On ne peut mieux. Figure-toi qu'il était, semble-t-il, au courant depuis des années. Il aurait lu sur mon visage et remarqué tes coups d'œils à mon endroit...

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a le regard vif et il est très doué pour comprendre ce que les gens essaient de cacher. Je l'ai découvert à mes frais quand j'enseignais à Poudlard... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon meilleur ami et d'Harry... J'ai eu l'impression de leur annoncer la fin du monde.

« Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?

« Disons que ça aurait pu être pire. Harry m'a juste demandé si j'étais heureux mais il a bien spécifié que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose par ta faute, tu pourrais dire adieu à la vie...

« Loin de moi l'idée de te faire du mal mais c'est vrai qu'avoir le garçon-qui-a-vaincu-après-avoir-survécu aux trousses aurait de quoi en motiver plus d'un... » Rémus sourit contre le cou du blond et enchaîna :

« Pour Sirius, ç'a été un peu plus difficile par contre. Il a cru que je lui faisais une blague au début. Il va avoir beaucoup de mal à te parler mais une fois que le pas sera franchi, je pense que le plus gros sera fait. Vous devriez bien vous entendre. Et puis, vous êtes tous les deux les héritiers de deux des plus grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre, ça vous fait des poins communs...

« Tu sais quoi ? Une des choses que je préfère chez toi, c'est ton ineffable optimisme... »

Le loup-garou sourit et embrassa le blond. Ils continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Rémus n'interrompe son amant d'un air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu dois déjà partir ? Il n'est que dix-neuf heures trente...

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je me demandais... Tu penses que ça va bien se passer entre les témoins ?

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Et bien... Il est de notoriété publique que Sirius et Severus ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture depuis Poudlard. Quant à Draco et Harry, la dernière fois qu'ils ont été en présence de l'autre, ils en sont venus aux mains... J'ai un peu peur qu'avec eux quatre dans la même pièce, ça ne tourne au massacre...

« Ce serait fâcheux. Je fais confiance à Severus pour se maîtriser mais je parlerais tout de même à Draco, on ne sait jamais...

« Bien. De toute façon, si la réception à lieu ici, je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver assez de cachots pour tous les caser. Ça devrait les calmer...

« J'adore quand tu prends cet air sadique amour. Surtout quand je ne suis pas visé... Et sinon, que dis-tu d'ouvrir le bal avec les témoins ? Ça leur permettrait de faire re-connaissance. Ils seraient ravis je pense...

« Très bonne idée. Je sens que cette soirée sera une réussite...

« Moi j'en suis convaincu... »

Ils se sourirent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

_**Chambre de Draco, Manoir Malfoy, 19h30 :**_

Draco Malfoy était inquiet. Il avait un _très _mauvais pressentiment concernant le mariage de son père. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que quelque chose de déplaisant allait lui arriver. Ce genre d'intuition ne l'avait plus dérangé depuis la fin de la guerre et le fait qu'elle se manifeste de nouveau maintenant, à une semaine de la cérémonie, ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il arrêta de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre et souffla. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rationaliser les choses afin trouver ce qui pourrait le perturber.

Tout, d'abord, le plus simple. Son père se remariait. Soit. Est-ce que cela le dérangeait ? Pas le moins du monde. Perdre sa mère avait été une des épreuves les plus dures qu'il avait eues à traverser durant sa courte vie mais il ne pouvait blâmer son père de vouloir retrouver le bonheur dans une union avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qui plus est, on ne pouvait pas dire que ç'avait été le grand amour entre ses parents. Il était même presque sûr que la seule fois où ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre avait été la fois où il avait été conçu (et vive les tests de grossesse magiques !). Donc non, il trouvait même plutôt positif que son père, encore jeune selon l'échelle sorcière, épouse quelqu'un qu'il aimait et dont il était aimé. Il fallait qu'il cherche ailleurs...

La peur de perdre les alliances, comme tout bon témoin qui se respecte ? Non, ce n'était pas lui qui s'en chargerait de toute façon. Quoique... Il aurait peut-être mieux fallu d'ailleurs, pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à sa cousine mais bon... Non, en fait il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance en ce qui concernait la mémoire. À noter : toucher un mot à Nymph' au sujet des alliances. Bien, ceci étant dit, quoi d'autre ?

Ah oui. Potter. Le principal défaut qu'il trouvait à Rémus actuellement étaient ses liens avec le Balafré. Et dire qu'il allait sans doute devoir rester debout à moins d'un mètre de lui durant une heure minimum SANS lui sauter dessus. Déjà que la dernière fois où ils avaient été dans la même pièce il lui avait fallu user de tout son self-control pour ne pas le plaquer contre un mur et lui faire subir les pires outrages... Bon, d'accord, à la place il l'avait frappé, ce qui n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle. Mais ce mec était un véritable appel au viol ambulant ! Draco gémit bruyamment. Il était certain qu'il allait faire une bêtise mais s'il arrivait à ne pas la faire pendant la cérémonie mais après, il aurait déjà remporté une victoire.

Draco porta machinalement la main à sa boucle d'oreille et joua distraitement avec quelques minutes, le regard vague. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo qui faisait face au miroir. Il regarda son reflet d'un œil désabusé et commença à se parler à lui même :

« Bon, assez ri. Tu te targues d'être un Malfoy mais pour l'instant, qu'as-tu fais qui te permette de mériter ce nom ? Rien. Tu 'as pas tenté de lui parler au Ministère alors qu'il est auror dans un bureau qui, je précise, est à deux portes du tien. Tu n'as pas non plus tenté de cuisiner ses amis alors que tu bosses avec l'une d'entre elle presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu ne lui a pas envoyé de messages anonymes attisant sa curiosité de Gryffondor et le poussant à se rendre compte que tu baves sur lui depuis six longues années et que tu voudrais avoir une place dans sa vie et dans son coeur. En bref, tu n'as rien fait. Ni de magouilles serpentardesques, ni même de déclaration dégoulinante de Poufsouffle. Je sais bien que le courage n'est pas ton fort mais UNE fois dans ton existence tu pourrais faire te faire violence quand même. Et puis, ce serait dommage de faillir à l'adage de la famille : ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy a. Alors, pour l'honneur, tu vas te bouger le c...postérieur et tu vas séduire ce foutu Gryffondor dans les règles de l'art ! »

Draco, regonflé à bloc par son petit discours (nda : il lui en faut pas beaucoup à lui... Alala, égo quand tu nous tiens... ^^), pris une douche dans la piscine qui lui servait de baignoire, se lava les dents, et alla se coucher de bonne humeur, l'esprit peuplé de petits bruns aux yeux vert émeraude...

_**Cachots, Manoir Malfoy, 19h30 :**_

Severus Snape sentait poindre une migraine des plus désagréable. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier que Lupin était le meilleur ami ce crétin de cabot ! Il allait devoir le supporter durant au minimum une heure, certainement plus, il était certain que Lucius allait comploter dans son dos. Il grogna et se dirigea vers son armoire à pharmacie et avala rapidement une potion contre les maux de tête. Une fois l'esprit plus clair, il se dirigea vers son chaudron.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait en effet remarqué qu'il n'avait presque plus de potion contre la gueule de bois. Or, dans le monde magique, TOUT LE MONDE sait que si l'ingrédient nécessaire à un mariage est le champagne, l'ingrédient nécessaire à un lendemain de mariage est la potion anti-gueule de bois. Celle-ci n'était pas d'une grande complexité en elle-même mais elle devait reposer au moins quatre jours avant d'être bue, voire cinq ou six si on voulait qu'elle soit plus efficace. Commencer la préparation maintenant était donc préférable.

Quelques heures plus tard, son laboratoire rangé et un dîner frugal avalé, le maître des potions s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il eut une pensée totalement incongrue. Il se demanda si Black savait qu'il ne tenait pas l'acool.

**_À suivre..._**

_Voilà, voilà... C'était le point de vue de nos chers Serpys... Au prochain chapitre commence l'histoire telle que je l'avais imaginée initialement... Comme quoi, l'imagination ne se commande pas... ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! Et merci encore à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _


	3. Chapitre 3

**Alcool triste, alcool gay**

**Note aux lecteurs :** Me revoilà ! J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre... Enfin, surtout la partie entre Draco et Harry... J'avais écrit un...truc tellement guimauve que j'ai tout recommencé... Enfin, ce n'est pas parfait, mais il y a quand même un mieux... ^^

**Dédicace :** Merci à fidjet pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Salle de Bal, Manoir Malfoy, soirée du mariage :**_

« Pas question. »

La réponse avait été unanime. C'était un non catégorique émis par quatre poitrines en accord pour la première fois de leur vie. Le jour n'était pas encore arrivé où Harry J. Potter et Draco L. Malfoy accepteraient de danser ensemble. Il en était de même pour Sirius O. Black et Severus T. Snape.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois couples évoluaient gracieusement (ou pas) au milieu de la piste de danse, entourés d'un cercle de convives extrêmement amusés par la situation...

« Ton presque-père nous a eu Potter.

« Sans blague ? Tais-toi et danse Malfoy. »

* * *

><p>« Snape ?<p>

« Quoi, Black ? Déjà fatigué ?

« C'était quoi cette histoire de dîner avec Lucius ?

« Occupe-toi de tes puces et contente-toi de mener. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans quelqu'un. »

* * *

><p>« Amour ?<p>

« Mmmh ?

« Tu y a peut-être été un peu fort avec Severus non ?

« Il n'aurait pas accepté sans ça, et puis, ton chantage sur Potter n'était pas mal non plus... Si j'avais su que tu avais des gènes Serpentard, je t'aurais épousé plus tôt... »

_**Salon Vert, Manoir Malfoy, quelques heures plus tard :**_

« Si mon ami, me dit au revoir... Je serais seul, au monde... (nda : j'ai piqué les paroles à un trèèès grand film... Vous voyez de quoi je parle... ^^)

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui avons nous là ? J'ai bien fait de préparer un surplus de potion anti gueule de bois parce que je sens que tu vas vider la moitié de mon stock à toi tout seul, Black...

« Oh la ferme Snape, c'est pas le moment.

« C'est toujours le moment quand il s'agit de t'insupporter. Mais tu devrais me remercier, je viens de te sauver d'une cuisante humiliation...

« Qu'on s'occupe de moi m'aurait permis d'oublier...

« Oublier quoi ? Que tu es un abruti d'ivrogne ? Je crois que c'est trop tard malheureusement, parce maintenant que je le sais, je vais me faire un plaisir de te le rappeler...

« Meuh non... Et puis d'abord, je suis pas un ivrogne ! Enfin, pas trop. Je veux juste oublier que j'ai honte...

« Honte de quoi ? Suis-je bête, quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, on a tellement de raisons d'avoir honte qu'on est obligé de boire pour en oublier la moitié...

« Ça t'excite d'humilier un homme à terre hein ? Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai honte d'envier le bonheur de mon meilleur ami. Je devrais être content pour lui, sourire, le serrer dans mes bras, le féliciter ! Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je bois parce que je suis trop lâche pour prendre mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et aller dire à l'homme que j'aime que j'ai affreusement besoin de lui... » Il renifla et explosa brusquement en sanglots.

« Euh Black ?

« Je suis malheureux... Je suis siiii malheureux...

Severus Snape ce serait attendu à tout de la part du cabot, mais certainement pas à ça. Le dernier des Black s'était effondré sur une table basse où gisaient pêle-mêle plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools différents, vides. Et Severus n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui était à l'origine de cette hécatombe...

Le maître des potions était totalement dépassé par la situation. Il pouvait faire face à un Black sûr de lui, railleur, voire charmeur mais là... Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bizarrement attendri par l'air désespéré de son plus vieil ennemi, il s'assit à côté de lui dans le sofa en soupirant et prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui était, miraculeusement, encore à moitié pleine...ou à moitié vide, en fonction de l'état d'esprit de celui qui buvait. Il se servit un verre qu'il vida rapidement pour se soutenir moralement et il jeta un coup d'oeil à Black qui serrait contre lui un coussin à frange beige comme si c'était son doudou.

« Je suis pathétique...

« Tu es surtout bourré. Ça ira mieux demain, tu verras... »

Dans un élan incontrôlable, Severus passa son bras autour de l'épaule de l'animagus pour le rapprocher de lui. Sirius posa sa tête sur son épaule et se serra contre lui en continuant à pleurer doucement...

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ! Il était censé me repousser en criant au meurtre, pas poser sa tête là comme si j'étais... Comme si j'étais quoi d'ailleurs ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi ? Si je commence déjà à perdre le contrôle de mon corps, je pense que je peux dire que je suis mal..._

« Merci. Je suis désolé.

« Pour quoi ?

« La Cabane Hurlante. J'ai été stupide.

« La Cab... Mais c'était il y a vingt ans !

« Je sais. Mais il fallait que je te le dise. Les conditions sont favorables. Et puis...il faut croire que l'alcool me donne du courage. Si je n'avais pas plus de Whisky que de sang dans le corps, tu peux être sûr que je t'aurais déjà insulté et que tu serais parti furieux, comme à chaque fois...

« Ç'aurait été dommage.

« Toi aussi tu trouves ? Je regrette qu'on s'entende aussi mal quand on est sobres. Parce que tu es un peu bourré toi aussi hein ?

« Possible.

« J'aimerais que tu mes prennes sans tes bras plus souvent. Je suis bien là...

« Moi aussi. _Ça y est, je suis perdu. J'ai dit que j'appréciai la compagnie de Black. J'espère qu'il ne se souviendra de rien demain. Il y a de fortes chances remarque..._

« Je suis content. C'est une grande première tu sais ? D'habitude j'ai l'alcool triste...

« J'ai constaté en effet.

« Tu restes là ? S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul...

« Je reste là Black. Te toute façon, tu m'écrases, je ne peux pas bouger.

« C'est bien. Parce que demain, quand je me réveillerais, j'aurais sans doute tout oublié. Je te dirais que je ne veux pas te voir, alors qu'en fait, je rêve d'être dans tes bras depuis près de vingt ans... » Sirius se tut et se pelotonna encore plus contre le maître des potions. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alcool aidant, il était profondément endormi.

Severus n'osait regarder celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Est-ce que Sirius Black venait bien de lui faire une déclaration digne de quelqu'un atteint de Poufsoufflite aigüe ? Et surtout, pourquoi souriait-il comme un débile ! Il ne devrait pas être content que son ennemi l'aime, il ne devrait pas se réjouir de le tenir dans ses bras, il ne devrait pas souhaiter ne jamais le laisser partir... Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Et Severus était perdu. Alors dans le doute, il se laissa bercer par la respiration calme de l'homme à ses côtés et s'endormit à son tour, la joue contre les cheveux de l'ex-Gryffondor.

_**Fumoir, Manoir Malfoy, au même moment :**_

Harry se jeta dans la première pièce qu'il trouva ouverte et referma vivement la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant. Il gémit quand il vit que la pièce n'avait qu'une issue...qu'il venait de condamner. Mais les bruits de pas au dehors le dissuadèrent de tenter une sortie. Pour se remonter le moral, il se dit que la situation aurait pu être pire. Qu'il aurait pu se retrouver avec...

« Alors Potter, on s'est perdu ? »

Rectification, la situation était désespérée. En voyant son pire ennemi sourire depuis le fauteuil ou il s'était affalé, il gémit de nouveau et mit sa tête dans ses genoux.

« Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ce serait dommage parce que j'avais plein de projet pour elle...

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu entendais par là... Dis-moi, tu es vraiment fiancé avec Parkinson ?

« Passe pas trop du coq à l'âne Potter, je ne suis pas en état... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

« Parce qu'elle vient de me courir après à travers la moitié du manoir déguisée en soubrette.

« Ah. Non, je ne suis, et n'ai jamais été d'ailleurs, fiancé avec elle. Elle a tendance à se faire des films... En soubrette dis-tu ? Ça me donne des idées...

« Merlin sortez-moi de là, je dois choisir entre le pervers et la nymphomane...

« Tsss... Je te sens stressé Potty, tu veux un verre pour te détendre peut-être ? »

À ces mots, Harry releva la tête et tourna son regard vers la table à côté du blond. Une bouteille de Whisky vide et une à peine entamée y trônaient. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Malfoy, tu es ivre ?

« Un Malfoy n'est jamais ivre. Il est passablement éméché.

« Si tu le dis...

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux rien ?

« Non vraiment je... Oh et puis merde ! »

Il se leva, prit le verre que lui tendait le blond, tout sourire, et le vida cul-sec (nda : tous des alcooliques... XD). Il tendit le bras et, son verre de nouveau plein, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui de sa Némésis. Un ange passa.

« Alors Potter, dis-moi tout. Pourquoi as-tu refusé ce que te proposais notre chère Pansy ? Je parle d'expérience quand je te dis que c'est d'enfer avec elle au pieu... Même s'il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair dès le départ, je te l'accorde.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes Malfoy mais je ne suis pas trop adepte des coups d'un soir...

« Je vois. Monsieur Potter est un grand romantique. On n'en fais plus beaucoup des comme toi. Je devrais peut-être te garder ici... Rien que pour moi... », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Harry déglutit.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Malfoy. Demain tu regretteras et tu te détesteras de m'avoir fait des avances alors que tu étais bourré...

« Juste éméché s'il te plaît. Et non, je crois que je m'en voudrais surtout si je n'aboutis à rien... »

Harry, peu rassuré par le sourire carnassier qu'affichait son vis-à-vis, déglutit bruyamment et tenta, en vain, de se fondre dans son fauteuil. Il regarda d'un air suspicieux le blond remplir son verre et se rasseoir. Il le vit croiser les jambes avant de remonter les yeux au niveau du visage qui lui faisait face. Remonter en passant par une chemise blanche arborant quelques boutons ouverts sur une peau pâle, et qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination... Il déglutit de nouveau. Un sourire lubrique et deux orbes métalliques amusées furent la réaction du Serpentard qui semblait de plus en plus ravi de la situation. Avisant cela, Harry se leva, trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse naturel, et dit dit d'un ton nerveux :

« Bon ben... Elle... Elle doit être partie maintenant... Je vais y aller alors... Et... Merci pour le whisky... »

Il s'apprêtait à poser son verre sur la table lorsque le blond dit d'une voix détachée en observant le liquide ambré contenu dans le sien :

« Une fois, elle attendu devant ma porte pendant un week-end entier. Elle s'était cachée et elle m'a sauté dessus dès que j'ai posé le pied dehors. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle est plutôt douée quand il s'agit de désarmer un adversaire. J'avoue que ça a rajouté une forme de...piquant aux rapports qui on suivi mais, si j'ai bien compris, les coups d'un soir, c'est pas trop ton truc n'est-ce pas ? »

Il finit en regardant fixement Harry et en levant un sourcil made in Malfoy. L'air de rien, Harry se rassit et demanda :

« On parlait de quoi déjà ? »

Draco sourit narquoisement et vida tranquillement son verre de whisky. Harry soupira discrètement avant de faire de même.

Un long silence et quelques soupirs plus tard, le blond reprit la parole, légèrement agacé :

« Oh allez Potter, ne me dis pas que ma compagnie t'es si désagréable...

« Non, du tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tranquillement en train de me soûler avec mon pire ennemi pour oublier qu'une psychopathe perverse à tête de bouledogue veut me bouffer tout cru de l'autre côté de la seule putain de porte de cette putain de pièce ! »

Au cours de sa tirade, Harry avait peu à peu élevé la voix pour finir par crier les derniers mots. Ayant perdu son agacement mais étant définitivement amusé, le blond observa sa Némésis s'énerver tout seul en les resservant en Whisky. Harry vaincu, tendit son verre et le vida d'une traite.

« Potter, Potter, Potter... Tu penses trop. Et crois-moi, un Serpentard qui dit ça à un Gryffondor, c'est assez rare. Allez... Ne fais pas cette tête... C'est le mariage de ta figure paternelle quand même... Je suis sûr que dans dix ans, tu riras de ton emportement avec ta femme et tes enfants... »

Et Draco bénit son père de lui avoir appris à masquer ses émotions car prononcer cette dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un couteau en plein coeur qu'il se serait enfoncé lui-même... Mais le Survivant répondit en grognant :

« Ça risque pas... »

Se reprenant rapidement, et se morigénant pour sa faiblesse, le blond lui demanda, sarcastique :

« Et pourquoi cela Potter ? Tu as décidé d'entrer dans les ordres ? »

Mmmmh... Potter en robe...

« Malfoy, comment deux hommes font-ils pour avoir des enfants ?

« Potter, il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas changer de sujet trop brusquement...

« Répond à ma question.

« Et bien soit ils adoptent soit ils ne font pas ! Quoique maintenant j'ai entendu parler d'une potion de... Mais c'est pas le sujet ! T'as encore d'autres questions débiles ?

« Non, mais j'ai répondu à la tienne. »

Le temps que les neurones de Draco fassent leur travail, Harry s'était resservi et avait vidé son verre. Il observa ensuite le blond avec un petit sourire en coin. Celui-ci fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il était perturbé ou bien plongé dans une réflexion délicate. Alors... Pas de femme + sans doute pas d'enfants + deux hommes = mais ça veut dire que... Il est gay ! Draco releva vivement la tête et s'écria :

« Tu es gay ?

« C'est là que je prends pleinement conscience du retard que j'ai sur toi niveau alcoolémie Malfoy... Oui effectivement, je suis homosexuel. Un problème avec ça peut-être ? Mais bon, au moins je sais que, vu tes fréquentations, ce n'est pas par homophobie...

« Mais... Tu n'étais pas avec la belette femelle ?

« Elle s'appelle Ginny et c'est en partie à cause d'elle que j'ai viré de bord...

« Mais...

« Oh tais-toi Malfoy ! Si c'est pour être aussi constructif, tu ferais mieux de garder le silence... »

Mais Draco n'entendait déjà plus ce que disais le brun en face de lui... Il venait de se rendre compte que ses chances, qui jusque là avaient été infinitésimales, étaient devenues minimes... Il se retenait à grand peine de danser la lambada devant la cheminée et de chanter sa joie à tue tête lorsque Harry lui adressa de nouveau la parole, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix :

« Euh Malfoy ? Ça va ? Tu fais presque peur là...

« Mais tout va très bien Potter. Je dirais même que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps... »

Pour un peu, Harry aurait juré que le blond s'apprêtait à se frotter les mains en ricanant de manière machiavélique...

« Et si nous buvions Potter ?

« C'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait ?

« Non, je veux dire : et si nous prenions la cuite du siècle ?

« Euh... »

Harry était complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude du blond. S'il avait cru à un moment reprendre la main dans leur joute verbale, il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il s'était trompé. Il en vint presque à regretter que Malfoy ne fut pas sobre. Il était sûr que ivre, où même passablement éméché, il était plus inquiétant que d'habitude. Le Whisky semblait le rendre fou... Et Harry était de moins en moins rassuré par l'attitude contradictoire du blondinet. Il tendit pourtant son verre, afin de se rendre irresponsable de ses éventuels actes futurs...

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux «ennemis» riaient comme des bossus. Harry avait cessé de compter au bout du dixième verre et Draco n'avait même pas essayé de commencer. La bouteille avait été miraculeusement remplacée après avoir été vidé par nos deux disciples de Bacchus (nda : il s'agit du dieu du vin, de l'ivresse et de la folie dans l'Antiquité romaine, son nom grec est Dionysos) et le Whisky coulait à flot.

« Dis Potter, tu crois qu'on se souviendra de ce qu'on a fait demain ?

« Je sais pas...et je veux pas le savoir... »

Harry rigola stupidement et Draco le suivit rapidement dans son hilarité. Il n'en connaissait absolument pas la cause, mais quelle qu'elle fut, il était certain qu'elle devait être excellente...

Quelques verres plus tard, Harry reprit :

« Et si on faisait un jeu ?

« Un strip poker ?

« Naon ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à...hips...qu'à ça ! Et maintenant à cause de toi j'ai le...hips...hoquet !

« Héhéhé... Pas d'ma faute si tu tiens pas l'alcool mon cher PPP...

« Cher...hips...quoi ?

« PPP comme Petit Pote Potter...

« M'appelle pas...hips...comme ça !

« J't'appelle comme je veux d'abord, na ! _(tirage de langue puéril)_

« Elle est belle la...hips...jeunesse malfoyenne... Et pis d'abord, je...hips...tiens mieux l'alcool que toi !

« Mais bien sûr... Contrairement à toi, je peux encore marcher, moi ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva, fit quelques pas en titubant et retomba lourdement sur les genoux de Harry qui riait sous cape et qui émit un grognement étouffé quand un poids lourd et chaud vint envahir ses cuisses...

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu...hips...fait là !

« J'm'approche pour le jeu...

« J'ai pas...hips...dit qu'il fallait que tu sois aussi près !

« Maintenant qu'j'y suis, j'y reste ! C'est quoi les règles ?

« Y'en a...hips...pas. On boit un verre et on dit un...hips...truc sur nous. Comme ça, on apprendra à se...hips...connaître...

« Mais c'est complètement débile ! On se souviendra de rien demain matin !

« C'est ça qu'est...hips...drôle ! Comme ça on peut dire n'importe quoi !

« Mouais... Ça se tient... Tu commences !

« Pourquoi...hips...moi ?

« Parce que c'est ton idée ! »

Draco eut un sourire triomphant et s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux du Gryffondor en rapprochant la bouteille. Harry, lui, grommela légèrement avant de vider son verre. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il dit en souriant malicieusement (à une échelle de jeune homme bourré, bien sûr) :

« Je m'appelle...hips...Harry James Potter et je suis né le...hips...31 juillet 1980 à Ste-Mangouste.

« Tu triches Potter !

« Héhéhé... J'ai pas...hips...précisé ce qu'il fallait dire... »

Draco grogna et descendit un verre à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun et le blond avaient appris quel était le lieu de naissance, l'animal et le plat préférés ainsi que la couleur de chaussettes de l'autre. Bref, rien de très palpitant. C'est alors que Harry, prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, décida de se jeter à l'eau...

« Une fois j'ai...hips...fantasmé sur Snape et moi dans une relation SM. »

...et manqua faire faire à Draco une crise cardiaque. Après cette révélation, les langues se délièrent et des informations beaucoup plus intéressantes firent leur apparition.

« J'n'ai jamais réussi à me séparer de mon nounours. Il s'appelle Robert, j'te l'montrerai si tu veux... »

« Quand j'était petit, j'avais des petits soldats en...hips...plomb que mon cousin Dudley me passait quand ils étaient...hips...cassés. Sauf que je faisais comme dans les défilés que ma...hips...tante regardait avec. »

« En troisième année, j'me suis épilé pour voir c'que ça faisait d'être comme une fille et j'ai jamais arrêté depuis. »

« J'ai tué Voldemort avec un...hips...experlliarmus. Il est tombé sur un...hips...caillou pointu. »

« J'suis gaucher pour tout, sauf pour m'branler. »

« J'ai failli aller à Serpentard mais j'ai convaincu le...hips...choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor... »

« J'ai un poster dédicacé de Gilderoy Lockahrt dans mon armoire. »

« Dès que j'couche avec quelqu'un, je deviens...hips...nymphomane. »

« Je t'aime.

« …

« Potter ?

« …

« Je crois que t'as plus le hoquet.

« …

« Potter ? Harry ?

« …

« Rah... J'le sentais pas ce jeu... »

Draco sentit alors un poids sur son épaule et regarda d'un air étonné le brun. Celui-ci s'était endormi, la tête dans son cou et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme tout bon Malfoy, il supportait bien l'alcool et était capable de rester éveillé longtemps, même près une cuite monumentale. Ce qui lui avait valu plus d'une fois de ranger la salle commune avec Snape parce qu'il était le seul à être en mesure de le faire. Toutefois, à ce moment précis, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud du plus mignon des Gryffondor sur sa nuque et qu'il entendait le cœur de ce dernier battre doucement dans le silence agréable de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans une douce torpeur. Il eut juste assez de forces pour porter le brun jusqu'au sofa avant de s'endormir à son tour, en le serrant dans ses bras comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

_** A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Alcool triste, alcool gay**

**Note aux lecteurs :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard... Je ne vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps mais sachez que je commence à comprendre ce que ressente les auteurs quand ils postent plus tard que prévu... Bref, je demande toute votre indulgence... ^^'

**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce chapitre à une de mes proches amies qui a soufflé ses bougies hier... Je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire (avec du retard, comme d'habitude) à ma joueuse de go préférée !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Salon Vert, Manoir Malfoy, onze heures du matin :**_

« Oh ma tête... J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe à pris mon crâne pour une piste de décollage...

« Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après... »

Et Sirius bénit la main salvatrice qui lui tendait ce qui ressemblait fort à une potion anti-gueule de bois... Il avala en grimaçant le contenu de la fiole et sentit peu à peu les brumes opaques qui avaient pris possession de son esprit se dissiper. Les souvenirs de la veille, enfin, veille, de très tôt le matin serait plus juste, lui revenaient par bribes. Une étrange impression lui nouait les entrailles. Il fronça alors les sourcils et, soudain inquiet, leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Snape... »

_**Fumoir, Manoir Malfoy, un peu plus tôt :**_

Draco était bien. Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de douceur qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu quitter. Il esquissa un sourire, se retourna...et se retrouva face au dossier du sofa sur lequel il était allongé. Il s'assit, survola la pièce du regard, cherchant un quelconque signe d'une présence autre que la sienne dans la pièce mais il ne vit personne. Des rais de lumière filtraient par les volets et, dans la cheminée, les dernières braises du feu finissaient lentement de se consumer. Les bouteilles de whisky avaient été enlevées et les verres rangés. Il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un avait pris soin de le recouvrir d'une couverture tant son désarroi était grand. Car oui, au réveil, Draco Malfoy, anciennement Prince de Glace des Serpentard n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'on lui fasse un câlin. Il lui fallait toujours un petit temps d'adaptation avant de se ressaisir. Surtout quand il n'avait pas Robert pour assouvir ses pulsions (nda : son nounours pour ceux qui auraient oublié ^^).

Quand il sentit sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler et ses yeux se remplir d'eau, Draco secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se leva brusquement. Ses yeux flottèrent dans le vide durant quelques minutes et il se gifla mentalement pour sa faiblesse. Son regard se fit alors déterminé et un petit sourire vint orner sa bouche.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes Potter. Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Tu risques de le regretter. »

Il ricana et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, en direction de sa chambre, afin de se changer et de prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois. Le blond aux airs de petit garçon sortant du sommeil avait disparu, et il était grand temps que Potter comprenne qu'on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments de Draco Malfoy...

Même si ce dernier se transformait en Poufsouffle dès qu'une chevelure brune ébouriffée aux yeux verts croisaient sa route. Et Draco soupira, sachant pertinemment que le temps où il faisait des crasses à Potter était depuis longtemps révolu et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à mettre en place la vengeance qui lui tenait à cœur...

_**Salon Vert, Manoir Malfoy, onze heures :**_

« C'est mon nom. (nda : oh le joli palindrome... Désolée... ^^')

« Je le sais bien ! Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« Rien de bien utile visiblement, puisque ma potion ne semble pas avoir eu le moindre effet sur les quelques neurones qui te restent. »

Sirius mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que la phrase du maître des potions impliquait. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une tornade blonde déboula dans la pièce.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Parfait moi aussi ! Bonne journée ! »

Et Lucius ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Severus et Sirius s'entre regardèrent, affichant un air entre l'ahurissement le plus total et la consternation la plus profonde. L'ex-Serpentard se racla discrètement la gorge tandis que l'autre secouait la tête vivement. Ce dernier sembla alors se souvenir de ce qu'il allait dire et s'apprêta de nouveau à prendre la parole...lorsqu'un autre blond entra dans le pièce, d'un pas plus digne, cependant.

« Ah, Severus, je te cherchais. Black. (nda : imaginez qu'il tourne la tête quelques secondes pour le saluer) Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Potter.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je eu l'_immense_ honneur de voir ce maudit gamin ?

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas un... (nda : c'était Sirius)

« Comme tu distribues les potions anti-gueule de bois, je me suis dit qu'il aurait pu passer te voir avant de partir. Ce que, visiblement, il a l'air d'avoir fait.

« Comment ça il est par... (nda : idem)

« Je suis navré de ne pouvoir t'apporter mon aide mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le bal.

« Mais il ne m'a même pas dit au... (nda : dois-je encore préciser?)

« Tant pis, il a du rentrer chez lui. Je le verrais au Ministère.

« Puis-je te demander en quoi Potter t'intéresse ?

« Non. Je te souhaite une journée mon cher parrain. Black. »

Après avoir adressé un bref signe de tête aux deux hommes, Draco sortit de la pièce dans un mouvement de cape qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du maître de potion.

« Mais pourquoi diable cherchait-il Harry ?

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Black ! Je ne sais même pas comment on peut avoir ne serais-ce que l'ombre de l'envie de parler à cet olibrius !

« Eh !

« Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je suis encore là alors que la moitié des gens de ce manoir doit être en train de vomir tripes et boyaux ! »

Surpris par cet éclat de voix, inhabituel à l'austère Snape, Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds. L'ex-Serpentard, énervé par le regard de l'homme assis sur le sofa, poussa un grognement et s'éloigna rapidement à son tour. Après l'avoir regardé partir, Sirius, pensif, s'enfonça dans les coussins et essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_**Placard à balais, Manoir Malfoy, au même moment :**_

« Et donc, tu nous as tiré du lit, à peine laisser le temps de prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois et empêcher de petit-déjeuner, juste pour nous dire ÇA ?

« Mais Ron...

« Sans compter que nous sommes dans un placard à balais, ce qui n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable du monde pour discuter, loin s'en faut.

« Mais Mione...

« Tu as dormi avec Malfoy, soit, tu as apprécié, soit, tu es parti sans qu'il le sache, soit, mais puis-je savoir en quoi nous sommes concernés ?

« Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis...

« Cela justifie-t-il le fait que tu aies débarqué dans notre chambre comme une furie ? Tu aurais pu nous déranger tu sais ?

« Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire... »

Devant l'air désespéré de leur ami, Hermione et Ron se calmèrent un peu. Harry avait vraiment l'air abattu et semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pouvait voir dans la pénombre du placard où il les avaient entraînés. Placard qui avait tout de même la taille de l'ancienne chambre d'Harry à Privet Drive. Ce qui permettait de s'y tenir à l'aise. En plus il y avait un chandelier. Donc une faible lumière. Bref, le brun semblait vraiment abattu.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème Harry... Tu es adulte, lui aussi. Tu es gay, lui aussi. D'après Ron, il t'arrive de faire de faire des rêves assez explicites avec lui dans le rôle principal depuis le milieu de la septième année et...

« Faux frère.

« Désolé vieux, c'était pour ton bien. Et puis tu, n'as pas idée des armes qu'elle possède...

« J'aurais préféré mourir que de trahir mes... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part... (nda : ^^')

« Là n'est pas le sujet Harry. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait non ?

« Moui...

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ou est passé le prétendu courage des Gryffondor ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul toute ta vie...

« Si tu t'y mets aussi...

« Pardon ?

« Rien, laisse tomber...

« Et puis, d'un point de vue objectif, je suis désolé de te dire ça mon pote, mais aujourd'hui, la Fouine doit être la seule personne dont tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne sortira pas avec toi pour ton statut de Survivant...

« Merci beaucoup Ron... (nda : comme c'est dur à rendre à l'écrit, vous allez devoir imaginer qu'il emploie un ton TRÈS ironique... ^^)

« À ton service vieux... Et maintenant, si tu permets, ta crise de fillette étant passée...

« Quoi ?

« ...Je vais pouvoir faire à Hermignonne ce que j'avais projeté avant que tu ne fiches tout en l'air... »

À ces mots, les joues de la brunette prirent une jolie couleur rosée qu'elle s'empressa de cacher dans le torse de son petit ami, sous les rires d'Harry... Celui-ci jeta alors un coup d'oeil rapide à l'extérieur du placard pour vérifier qu'un certain blond n'était pas dans les parages. Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression fataliste qui se mua en perplexité quand son ami referma vivement la porte, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

« Je...je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre un peu avant de...de sortir... »

Hermione, qui avait reprit sa couleur de peau habituelle, haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la porte afin de voir ce qui gênait autant son ami...pour la refermer aussitôt et regarder Harry d'un air plus amusé que choqué.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer... ? », demanda Ron qui ne comprenait rien aux comportements de ses deux amis.

« OH MY GOD ! LUCIUS OUIIII !

« Ok... Je crois qu'on va rester un peu ici... Après tout, c'est pas si mal hein ? Et puis, on est pas pressés en fait...

« …

« …

« Mais quand même, ils ont l'air de drôlement prendre leur pied là...

« Ron !

« Désolé vieux...

« …

« …

« Tu crois que ton Malfoy est aussi doué ? »

Et le temps pour Harry s'écoula lentement. Très lentement.

_**Bureau de Harry, Ministère de la Magie, quelques jours plus tard :**_

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'écroula sur son bureau. Il venait de finir de trier les montagnes de dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur sa table depuis plusieurs mois et il était très satisfait du travail accompli. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans avoir à classer quoi que ce soit dans sa tête pour gagner du temps. Il s'étira comme un chat et se leva en attrapant la veste accrochée au dos de son fauteuil. En arrivant à la porte, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil satisfait à son bureau bien rangé. Il se retournait pour sortir de la pièce quand il se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à menton mais ne froissons pas le héros national, avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir après cette dure journée : Draco Malfoy.

« Potter il faut qu'on parle. »

Un ton sec, intransigeant, qui ne laissait pas de contestation possible. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement, avant de prendre son parti et de répondre en souriant :

« Merci Malfoy, je vais très bien et toi ?

« Mieux que lorsque tu m'as abandonné sur un sofa dimanche matin. Ce qui m'amène à ma première phrase. Je peux entrer ? »

À la mention de la nuit du mariage, Harry rosit légèrement et il s'effaça pour laisser passer le blond. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et d'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Malfoy de faire de même.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

On y était. Draco semblait avoir oublié toute notion de subtilité serpentarde ou de réserve malfoyenne. Son inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix et Harry était totalement désarmé devant la nouvelle face du blond, qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler son ennemi.

« Je...je ne sais pas Malfoy...

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas ? Je me jette quasiment à tes pieds, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire le lendemain, c'est de me laisser en plan ! Tu pourrais avoir une meilleure excuse ! »

Harry déglutit. Tout l'être de Draco semblait crier la trahison et l'incompréhension et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, personne n'était là pour l'aider et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il détourna le regard des yeux gris du blond, qui le troublaient bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

« Quand je pense que c'est toi qui a proposé ce jeu stupide... Soit disant parce qu'on ne se souviendrait plus de rien... J'aurais du me douter que, même après Poudlard, tu voudrais continuer à me pourrir la vie...

« C'est faux ! »

Aux mots de son vis-à-vis, Harry avait relever la tête brusquement.

« Je ne cherche pas à te pourrir la vie Malfoy ! Je veux juste comprendre...

« Comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi Potty ? Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple pourtant ! »

Tout en parlant, Draco s'était levé et avait contourné le bureau pour se retrouver juste à côté du brun, qui n'appréciait que moyennement la supériorité que s'était octroyée le blond... Prenant appui sur le dossier, celui-ci se pencha vers le visage d'Harry, qui déglutit de nouveau, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime. C'est tout. Je suis sûr que même toi est en mesure de le comprendre. Je ne te demande pas de te pendre à mon cou en me jurant une fidélité éternelle Po...Harry. Je...je voudrais juste qu'on essaye...toi et moi...qu'on soit autre chose que des ennemis. Je voudrais qu'il y ait d'autre soirée comme celle de dimanche, mais sans whisky. Je voudrais m'endormir en te serrant dans mes bras et me réveiller sans que tu ne brilles par ton absence. Je voudrais que tu me souries comme tu souries aux autres. Je voudrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux pour tenter de les recoiffer le matin. Je voudrais...tellement de choses Harry... Tellement de choses... »

Il avait achevé dans un souffle. Harry avait la gorge nouée. Il voyait les yeux du blond se teinter de tristesse et briller d'une petite lueur d'espoir, toute petite. Une étincelle qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir s'éteindre. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'entendre Draco prononcer son prénom avait provoqué une drôle de réaction chez lui... Sans parler de son son visage, si proche du sien...

« Bien. Je crois que c'est tout. Je vais partir Potter, tu n'auras plus à souffrir ma présence. Je crois que ça vaut mieux... »

Hein ? Harry fut tirée de la plus douce des songeries par la voix déçue et défaite du blond. Celui-ci s'était redressé, avait épousseté les poussières invisibles qui auraient pu prendre place sur se robe, et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il en avait presque franchit le seuil quand le brun réussit à coordonner sa bouche et son cerveau. (1)

« C'est d'accord. »

Le blond se figea et se retourna légèrement.

« Pardon ?

« J'accepte de sortir avec toi Mal...Draco. »

Tout-à-fait retourné à présent, le Serpentard regarda le Gryffondor avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air innocent et s'approchait de lui. Draco se mit à trembler légèrement avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il relâchait enfin la tension accumulée durant toute ces années à essayer d'oublier le brun et murmurait dans une sorte de litanie des je t'aime et des merci. Harry eut un petit sourire tendre en répondant à l'étreinte du blond et, d'un mouvement de poignet, referma doucement la porte sur eux.

_**Cachots, Poudlard, le même jour : **_

« Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ! C'est la troisième fois que je passe devant cette putain de statue ! Le château a changé la disposition des couloirs en vingt ans ou quoi ? Je savais que j'aurais du demander la carte à Harry...

« Un problème Black ? Tu as enfin compris que tu ferais mieux de revenir finir tes études ? Ou alors tu as juste confondu Cachots de Poudlard avec Square Grimaud quand tu as pris la poudre de cheminette ?

« Severus ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Pas trop malade dans cette froide et humide atmosphère ?

« Je ne nous croyais pas intimes à ce point que tu t'enquiers de ma santé Black... Et surtout il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom...

« Je penses que tu vas devoir t'y habituer... Après tout, entre collègues, on peut bien se permettre ce genre de familiarité...

« Entre col... Non ? (nda : tiens, y'a du relâchement au niveau de la verve mon petit Sevy... )

« Et si ! À la rentrée prochaine, tu vas avoir l'insigne honneur de me côtoyer tous les jours... Car je sors à l'instant du bureau directorial ou m'a été accordé le poste de professeur de DCFM... »

Tandis que Sirius se faisait violence pour ne pas sourire comme un débile en chantant nananananère, Severus avait considérablement pâli.

« _Lui. Professeur. C'est. Un. Cauchemar. Oui, ça doit être ça, je dois être en train de rêver. Ou alors je suis tombé sur un épouvantard par mégarde et voilà révélée ma plus grande peur... Oui, c'est sûrement ça... Parce que ça ne peut être que ça n'est-ce pas ? _

« EuhSeverus ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

«_ Salazar tout puissant... Ce n'est PAS un cauchemar. Je vais VRAIMENT devoir le supporter... Peut-être que Minerva accepteras que je prenne une retraite anticipée... Ou que je sois muté loin, très très loin..._

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle laisserait partir un de ses meilleurs éléments tu sais...

_« Parce qu'en plus, j'ai parlé à voix haute ? Misère..._

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être bon legimens Severus...

« Tais-toi Black ! Laisse-moi profiter de mes derniers instants de tranquillité...

« Tiens, tu reparles...

« Mais comment Minerva a-t-elle pu me faire ça ! J'enseigne depuis vingt ans ici et elle me remercie en nommant au poste que je convoite depuis toujours un des pires fléau de toute mon existence !

« Roh... Tu exagères... Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre... A près tout, nos meilleurs amis sont mariés, et nos filleuls ne sauraient tarder à l'être... (nda : en fait j'ai confondu DCFM et divination... ^^')

« Dans tes rêves Black !

« Mmmh... Je vois d'autres choses dans mes rêves moi...

« Ôte immédiatement ce sourire lubrique de ton visage !

« C'est moi ou tu rougis ?

« Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes ! Crétin et myope, tu cumules vraiment toutes les tares (nda : que les myopes ne se sentent pas visés, je le suis autant qu'une taupe, c'est juste Sevy qu'est myopophobe...)

« Je pourrais te parler d'une autre sorte de problème de vue, mais tu risquerais de ne pas apprécier... Ça s'appelle l'aveuglement...

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

« T'as pas besoin de moi en fait. Tu t'enfonces très bien tout seul... Sur ce, navré de couper court à cette charmante conversation, mais je dois te laisser, il faut que je retrouve la sortie...

« Gauche, gauche, droite.

« … ?

« Tu tournes deux fois à gauche, puis une fois à droite. Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il fit un petit sourire avant de partir rapidement et de disparaître au bout du couloir, laissant un Severus perplexe et songeur derrière lui.

_**Appartements de Sirius Black, Poudlard, peu après :**_

Grâce aux indications de Severus, Sirius avait retrouvé le chemin de ses nouveaux appartements relativement facilement (ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de demander tout de même la carte à Harry, il était sûr d'avoir entendu le château rigoler...). Il avait ensuite contacté Remus par la cheminée pour lui faire part de ses nouvelles fonctions et de l'avancement de son plan (si, si, il en a un). Celui-ci avait été très content pour lui et son récent mari lui avait même révélé une information des plus intéressantes, qu'il utiliserait le plus tôt possible...

Il avait ensuite appelé Harry qu'il avait trouvé, chose étonnante, encore à son bureau. Son filleul avait le souffle court et les joues rougies, et sa chemise mal boutonnée l'avait convaincu d'écourter la conversation...ce qui avait semblé ravir le jeune homme au plus haut point...

Sirius était à présent vautré dans le sofa moelleux qui faisait face à la cheminée, et son sourire machiavélique ne laissait rien présager de bon pour un certain Serpentard aux cheveux noirs... Il était bien décidé à l'attraper dans ses filets et à l'y garder pour toujours... Merci Lucius... Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape, agent double, austère maître des potions et terreur des cachots ne tenait pas l'alcool...

**FIN**

_ Oui, oui, c'est bien la fin, je ne vous fais pas marcher... Mais soyez rassurés, je ferais sans doute un épilogue. ^^ J'avais prévu de mettre Draco et Harry ensembles dans ce chapitre, mais je savais que ça ne pourrait pas être le cas pour Severus et Sirius. Contrairement à leurs filleuls, eux se détestent (du moins pour Severus) depuis près de trente ans... Autant d'années d'inimité ne peuvent se dépasser aussi rapidement... Et peut-être que j'aime bien faire un Severus têtu et borné aussi... ^^ Et je commençais légèrement à sortir de mon sujet de départ en plus... _

_Donc voilà... Nous nous reverrons sans doute d'ici une ou deux semaines pour l'épilogue qui sera, je pense, beaucoup plus court que mes autres chapitres... Je sais déjà ce qu'il y aura dedans et il n'y a pas de quoi faire cinq pages..._

_ Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et j'accepte toujours avec plaisir les commentaires et les reviews de toutes sortes... Merci encore !_

(1) : Je ne voulais pas casser le romantique du moment mais vous ne trouvez pas que les Gryffondor ont légèrement tendance à être longs à la détente ? Tapez 1 si vous aussi vous trouvez que Harry a mis trois plombes à inviter Cho (beurk...) au Bal de Noël. Tapez 2 si vous avez attendu que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble à partir du 4. Tapez 3 si vous trouvez que James a mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre comment séduire Lily. Tapez 4 si vous avez envie de taper l'auteur parce qu'à tous les coups, quand vous avez lu le (1) vous êtes descendus voir la note en pensant que ça valait coup et que j'ai quand même réussi à casser le moment romantique... ^^


	5. Épilogue

**Alcool triste, alcool gay**

**Note aux lecteurs :**Voici enfin l'épilogue, qui n'est pas aussi petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais... ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous semblera à la hauteur du reste (ma grande crainte, je l'avoue...). Quand je pense qu'au départ, je voulais faire un one-shot sans véritable histoire... Je crois que j'ai réussi à me surprendre moi-même ! ^^

**Dédicace :** Je dédis ce chapitre ainsi que le reste de cette fic à ma chère fidjet, sans qui je n'aurais jamais découvert le monde des fanctions, et donc sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit cette histoire... Je poste cet épilogue aujourd'hui car c'est le jour de son anniversaire et que je voudrais la remercier tout particulièrement. Alors fidjet, joyeux anniversaire et merci pour tout et le reste...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Épilogue :**

_**Cuisine, Square Grimaud, 20h30 :**_

« Euh... Harry ?

« Vi ?

« Loin de moi l'idée de contrarier tes élans d'inspiration culinaire, mais tu ne penses pas qu'on est un peu grands pour manger ce genre de choses ?

« C'est juste des pâtes...

« Certes... Mais les pâtes en forme de lettres, normalement, c'est dans la soupe en guise de vermicelles, ou dans les assiettes des enfants à qui on veux apprendre à lire...

« Rabat-joie. En plus, j'adore manger des mots !

« Harry... Il n'y a que les gamins qui font ça...

« Mais non ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée.

« Merlin me vienne en aide.

« On va écrire quelque chose, ce qui nous passe par la tête, et puis on va échanger nos assiettes ! Ça va être marrant ! »

Draco n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, convaincu. La dernière fois que le brun avait proposé un jeu en disant qu'il allait être '' marrant '', il s'était réveillé le lendemain, seul, dans un sofa, avec en prime une gueule de bois.

Le blond observa son compagnon, qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, cherchait avec attention dans l'enchevêtrement de caractères entremêlés, ceux qui lui seraient utiles. Il cachait le rebord de son assiette avec une main, dans le but manifeste d'empêcher Draco de voir quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier sourit, vaincu par l'innocence du Gryffondor, et se mit lui aussi à jouer avec sa nourriture.

Harry et Draco étaient ensemble depuis près de six mois. Après la déclaration du Serpentard, Harry lui avait proposé d'emménager dans la maison de son parrain. En effet, le Manoir Malfoy, où résidait Draco, s'était vite transformé en nid d'amour pour les jeunes mariés, et celui-ci le supportait difficilement. Les gloussements débiles, d'accord, les yeux de merlan frit, d'accord, mais la becquée à table, non ! D'autre part, Sirius vivait désormais à Poudlard en raison de ses nouvelles fonctions, ce qui rendait Square Grimaud bien vide, et deux habitants à la place d'un seul ne faisait pas grande différence... Et enfin, voire surtout, Harry était ravi à l'idée d'accueillir le blond. D'autant qu'il avait bénéficié de quelque uns de ses '' talents '' dans son bureau, et qu'il se faisait une joie de profiter du reste... (nda : vive les paragraphes argumentés ! ^^)

Draco avait donc emménagé chez le brun, et les mois qui avaient suivi leur avaient donné maintes raisons d'en être extrêmement satisfaits. Même si Harry n'avait pas encore déclaré au blond le réciprocité de ses sentiments, ce qui plongeait ce dernier dans les affres de l'incertitude...

« Finiii ! »

L'exclamation d'Harry fit sursauter Draco, qui s'était pris au jeu... Avec un sourire, il tendit son assiette à Harry, sur le bord de laquelle il avait écrit affectueusement '' Gamin '' et prit celle du brun. À la vue de ce que Draco avait écrit, celui-ci pouffa derrière sa main. Le Serpentard, lui, avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Il releva lentement le tête et croisa le regard vert de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ce dernier avait cessé de rire et regardait maintenant les yeux gris avec sérieux. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Draco reprit :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop faim, parce que tu risques de ne rien pouvoir avaler avant demain matin... »

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton taquin et la lueur lubrique qui passa dans les orbes orage était fort explicite. Harry se pencha vers le blond et sourit, son regard assombri par le désir.

« Je n'en attendais pas le moins de toi, _chéri_. À quoi aurait servi l'apéro sinon ? »

Draco grogna, attrapa rapidement le col de la chemise de son petit ami (nda : vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais les mecs en chemise ?) et les fit transplaner manu militari dans leur chambre. Ce qui ne déplût pas vraiment à Harry. Loin de là.

Sur la table, les pâtes refroidissaient dans les assiettes abandonnées. Et sur le rebord de l'une d'entre elle, on pouvait lire, tout simplement :

_Je t'aime_

_**Cachots, Poudlard, 23h :**_

« Black ?

« Moui ?

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

« Ben... Je lis...

« Je doute que pour profiter de ta lecture, mon épaule soit plus confortable que les coussins du canapé...

« C'est fait exprès. Quand je suis trop bien installé, je m'endors et donc je ne peux plus lire... D'où le manque de confort. Logique.

« …

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Surtout qu'il commence à se faire tard et qu'il faut absolument que je finisse ce bouquin pour demain. J'ai demandé à mes élèves de le lire et si je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même, je vais avoir l'air malin...

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi Minerva t'a engagé déjà ?

« Euh... Parce que le poste avait mauvaise réputation et que j'étais le seul disponible ?

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Et Severus se replongea dans son traité de potions tandis que Sirius se calait contre son bras avant de tenter de terminer son ouvrage sur les créatures aquatiques nocturnes.

Quiconque aurait connu les deux hommes se serait frotté les yeux vingt fois et pincé de même afin de s'assurer de la réalité de la scène. Severus était assis dans le sofa de leur salon, jambes croisés, une main tenant face à lui le traité et l'autre tournant nonchalamment les pages, voire prenant quelques notes de temps à autre. Sirius, lui, était appuyé contre l'épaule gauche du Maître des potions, les pieds sur l'accoudoir du canapé et les sourcils froncés par la concentration derrière de fines lunettes à montures d'argent. La posture qu'ils avaient adoptée aurait permis à quelqu'un de non-averti de les prendre pour un couple des plus banals. D'où l'ébahissement des autres.

En fait, si vous aviez posé la question à un des deux protagonistes, aucun n'aurait pu vraiment vous dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment ils étaient passé de « je te déteste et tu me le rends bien » à « on lit et on papote tranquillement au coin du feu et alors, ça vous pose un problème ? ». Même Sirius avait fini par abandonner son si merveilleux plan devant la tournure naturelle qu'avaient pris les choses.

Suite au rapprochement de leurs filleuls respectifs, ils s'étaient vu contraints de se comporter civilement l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui avaient fortement désappointé les professeurs de Poudlard, à qui les altercations entre les deux hommes offraient une excellente distraction lors des réunions hebdomadaires imposées par la sévère directrice. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été ravie du changement et avait envoyé aussitôt une lettre de remerciements aux jeunes Potter et Malfoy...qui ne la reçurent que deux ans plus tard à cause d'une erreur de hibou.

La situation évolua encore lorsque, le soir d'Halloween, alors que Severus revenait du banquet et s'apprêtait à, pour ne pas changer, tenter d'améliorer une potion, Sirius sonna à la porte des appartements de son ennemi d'enfance. Il avait amené avec lui une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et Severus, bien que réticent au début, finit par se laisser convaincre, n'ayant plus d'information vitale à laisser échapper. C'est ainsi que Sirius apprit, après quelques verres, que le Serpentard avait déjà voulu faire faire autre chose à Potter que le nettoyage des chaudrons, s'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire (étouffement en règle de Sirius), qu'il complexait parce qu'il trouvait que ne pas tenir l'alcool était ridicule et qu'il se sentait attiré par lui mais chut c'est un secret. Sirius, qui était resté sobre volontairement, ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer une danse de la victoire à ces mots. Suite à cette révélation involontaire, Sirius était revenu plusieurs fois chez le Maître des potions, parfois au grand dam de ce dernier, avec du Whisky d'abord, puis sans, et les deux enseignants avaient réussi à discuter sans se taper dessus, comme les adultes qu'ils étaient. Ceci était en fait la première partie du plan de l'animagus...et également la seule qu'il avait mise en pratique.

A Noël, une sorte de routine s'était établie entre eux. Un jour, Sirius s'était enhardi et avait déclaré tout de go (nda : ^^) qu'il préférait les appartements de Severus, et qu'il viendrait désormais travailler ici. Le Serpentard avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait pas protesté, et Sirius était venu préparer ses cours et corriger ses copies chez lui. Les Elfes avaient même déplacé son bureau pour le mettre en face de celui du potionniste. Puis, Sirius n'était retourné chez lui que pour dormir. Severus avait alors proposé qu'il s'épargne le trajet et qu'il prenne la chambre d'ami qui ne lui servait jamais. Sirius avait, on s'en doute, accepté, et le '' chez Severus '' s'était vite transformé en '' chez eux ''. Les autre professeurs avaient compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre, et les remous provoqués par l'annonce de cette cohabitation s'apaisèrent, comme toutes les rumeurs.

Et ils en étaient là. Pas vraiment un couple. Plus que des amis. Leurs piques destinées à blesser l'autre s'étaient transformées en mots qui pourraient presque passer pour affectueux. Les silences lourds de mépris et de non-dits étaient devenus feutrés et agréables. Leur haine connue de tous avait pris des airs d'amour secret.

Sirius referma son livre d'un geste sec.

« C'est décidé, la prochaine fois, je lis le livre avant de le donner aux élèves. Celui-ci ne mériterait que d'allumer le feu de son propre autodafé !

« Ça t'apprendra.

« Gnagnagna.

« …

« Et le tien, il est bien ?

« Sous réserve de s'intéresser un tant soit peu aux potions de fertilité, oui.

« De fertilité ? Y'aurait-il une Mme. Snape dans ton placard ?

« Gamin. Non, c'est pour Lucius.

« … ?

« En bref, je suis en train d'essayer de mettre au point une potion qui permettrait à deux hommes, ou deux femmes, d'avoir des enfants.

« C'est Draco qui va être content... »

Severus sourit, et soupira intérieurement de soulagement, il avait craint un instant que Sirius ne veuille des précisions...

« Et ça consisterait en quoi exactement ? »

Autant pour lui.

Avisant l'heure tardive, Severus éluda habilement la question et dégagea son bras pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque le sang recommença à circuler dans cette partie de son corps et lorsqu'il sentit des fourmis dans ses doigts. Il allait se retourner pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Black...quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Ce dernier avait enlevé ses lunettes et c'est donc avec des yeux de chien battu (Severus doutait que l'expression ait pu être mieux employée un jour) qu'il demanda d'une petite voix :

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Severus soupira, secoua la tête et acquiesça. Sirius fit un grand sourire et courut, presque en sautillant (désespoir de Severus) jusqu'à sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu nuit (comme quoi tout espoir de bon goût dans la maison de Godric n'était pas perdu). Le Serpentard était déjà couché lorsque le Gryffon se glissa sous les draps. Ce dernier se tortura pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que, âme charitable, Severus ne se retourne vers lui et ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius se pelotonna contre la source de chaleur et prit un air béat. Le vert et argent resserra son étreinte, tout en se disant qu'il risquait d'avoir de terribles fourmillements dans le bras tout au long de la journée suivante, et il eut l'impression de se retrouver au Manoir Malfoy, le soir du mariage. Sauf qu'il ne comptait pas quitter la bouillotte vivante qu'était le rouge et or le lendemain matin.

« Black ?

« Mmmh ?

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi ?

« Déjeuner avec Harry pourquoi ?

« Ça te dirait de...enfin...que tu...qu'on dîne ensembles à Pré-au-Lard ? Ou ailleurs... Ou un autre jour...

« Samedi soir, à Pré-au-Lard... Ça me dirait bien.

« …

« Et arrête de bégayer. Ça fait peur à vrai dire. »

Severus rit légèrement, nerveusement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme qui s'endormait à ses côtés, en espérant l'y retrouver au matin...voire les jours d'après.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé aux deux hommes ce qu'ils faisaient là, aucun des deux n'aurait su vous répondre. En tout cas, ce soir, un nouveau pas avait été franchi.

« Au fait, tu savais que Draco avait demandé ton filleul en mariage ? »

Et bien d'autres étaient à prévoir. Avec ou sans whisky.

.

_Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin... Je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée au bout de cette histoire qui me tenait à cœur... Merci à vous de m'avoir accompagnée et encouragée de vos reviews. ^^ Et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre histoire... Qui sait ? _


	6. Postface

**Alcool triste, Alcool gay**

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Suite à certaines reviews qui m'ont été adressées, je voulais juste répondre de manière un peu plus...collective. En d'autres termes, on m'a fait savoir que je n'avais pas été très claire au sujet des chantages. J'avoue que c'était un peu volontaire de ma part, je voulais vous faire cogiter un peu. Devant le peu d'enthousiasme qu'a provoqué ce petit défi lancé à vos cellules grises, je poste donc cette note afin d'éclairer vos lanternes.

D'une manière générale, Rémus a menacé Harry et Sirius, et Lucius, Draco et Severus (j'avoue, ça fait beaucoup de nom en -us... ^^)

Commençons donc par Harry. Depuis qu'il est majeur, Harry habite au square Grimmaud avec son parrain et Rémus. J'ai donc supposé qu'une nuit, alors que ce dernier était descendu boire un verre d'eau par exemple, il a entendu Harry faire un rêve assez explicite le mettant en scène avec un Severus en cuir, un fouet, des chaînes et d'autres joyeusetés. Je pense que vous avez tous compris à quoi je faisais référence... Et je pense que vous comprenez sans doute qu'il n'a pas très envie que certaines personnes l'apprennent (son parrain et Draco, pour ne citer qu'eux), du moins tant que son alcoolémie n'est pas encore trop importante...

Passons maintenant à Sirius. Alors là, c'est simple comme bonjour. Rémus sait qu'il aime Severus (c'est quand même son meilleur ami), et lui ne veut surtout pas que ce dernier le sache.

Pour Severus, c'est aussi évident. Lucius le menace de révéler à tout le monde que l'austère Maître des Potions ne tient pas l'alcool. Je pense que certaines personne seraient ravies d'avoir cette information (qui ne va pas rester secrète bien longtemps, cf chapitre 4).

Enfin, parlons de Draco. Alors là, compte tenu du fait que Lucius est son père, et qu'il le connait par conséquent depuis le jour de sa conception, tout peut y passer... Des caprices de gamin aux mauvaises blagues dont il aurait pu se vanter auprès de son père, les jours où il était malade et donc fort peu présentable, ou encore le fait qu'il ait toujours un doudou... Bref, faites parler votre imagination !

Voilà, j'espère avoir satisfait votre curiosité... Si d'autres choses vous échappent, faites le moi savoir... ^^ Merci en tout cas à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir...


End file.
